Let him go, Ene
by GroovyFettu
Summary: Kido menyuruh Shintaro dan Ene ke markas untuk memperkenalkan 2 anggota baru. salah satu anggota itu adalah temannya Ene sewaktu hidup! apa yang terjadi? apa temannya Ene masih ingat? atau hilang ingatan (Kagerou project fanfiction) RnR? :3
1. Are you Konoha?

Nah.. ini ff tentang KonoEne~

kenapa aku sering nulis KonoEne/HaruTaka? karena percintaan(?) mereka itu bikin greget *gigit jari*

ini adalah fic pertamaku yang terdiri dari beberapa chapter~ lama/enggaknya saya update, tergantung mood saya~ *nyengir"* /diusir

Kagerou project bukan punya saya. Kagepro punya Jin (Shizen no teki-P) selamat membaca!

* * *

**LET HIM GO, ENE**

Liburan musim panas master tetap saja tidak mau bangun pagi!

"BANGUN! MASTER!" teriak aku dari hp master

Berkali-kali aku teriak untuk membangunkan master, entah kenapa master tetap saja tertidur lelap di ranjang milik dia itu.

"MASTEEEEEEEER!" diteriakin sekeras apapun master gak bakal bangun! hm... aku punya ide. aku akan menyetel lagu hard rock dengan volume penuh~

namun, saat lagunya disetel...

Master terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang... pffft~

"BUWAAAAH." master menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat menandakan bahwa dia kaget sekaligus panik "E-Ene! jangan sep-" sebelum master menyelesaikan ucapannya, datanglah wanita ganas mendobrak pintu kamar master, lalu...

"SHINTARO! PAGI-PAGI GINI SUDAH MENYETEL LAGU ROCK! KECILKAN LAGUNYA!" teriak mama master yang sedang memakai celemek dan membawa pisau.

"kaa-san? Ah! i-itu bukan aku!" kata master dengan muka panik~

"KALAU BUKAN KAU SIAPA LAGI?! DIRUANGAN INI HANYA ADA KAMU!" teriak mamanya master dengan amarah yang begitu wow(?) sambil meenutup pintu kamar master dengan sangat kencang. sedangkan master hanya terdiam sambil melihat nasib pintunya yang rusak karena mamanya itu

"E-ENE!" master menoleh kearahku

"hm? ada apa master?" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar

"kamu- sudahlah. aku ingin melanjutkan lagu laguku." master berjalaan menuju komputernya dan menyalakan komputernya untuk melanjutkan lagunya dan aku segera pindah ke komputer master

Master pun membuka file yg awalnya berisi 10 lagu karangannya. tapi saat dibuka.. file itu kosong melompong tanpa ada lagu satupun.

"ENE! KAMU INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" teriak master sambil mengangkat botol yang berisi soda seolah-olah ingin memukulku dengan botol itu.

"hihihi~" aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil

ternyata kemarin master lupa menutup botol itu, sehingga botol itu terbuka. dan akhirnya.. soda yang ada didalamnya tumpah ke baju dan keyboardnya master.

"Ba-bajuku?!" master menengok kearah keyboardnya. "KE-KE-KE-KE-KEYBOARD?!"

"nah.. sekarang master harus pergi keluar~ untuk membeli keyboard baru~" kataku sambil mengeluarkan lidahku

"jadi kau yang merencanakan semua ini, ene? fuhh.." master menghembuskan napasnya

karena master lelah(?) master tiduran di tempat tidurnya. tangan kanannya diatas matanya menandakan bahwa dia sudah capek.

"kalau kau diam saja, komputernya bisa rusak, baka~" kata ku sambil menekuk kedua tangannya

"iya iya."

saat master berencana mau membeli keyboard, hp master berdering.

" Daichou: Shintaro? cepat ke markas. ada 2 anggota baru

Master: hah? tapi aku mau membeli keybo-

Daichou: TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN. cepat datang kemari. Oiya, ajak Ene juga.

Master: ah- iya." master menutup telfonnya dengan muka kesalnya

"oi. Ene. kita harus ke markas. cepat pindah ke hp ku." master berjalan menuju pintunya tempat dimana jaket merahnya digantung sambil membawa hpnya dan segera memakai jaket merahnya

"iya~!" aku pun pindah ke hp master

-TIME SKIP-

sesampainya di markas 107, master mengetok pintu nya. adiknya master membukakan pintunya untuk kami.  
master pun disuruh masuk dan master segera duduk di sofa. tepatnya disebelah kanan mary dan kiri Kano.

"fuh... panas sekali." keluh master

"onii-chan lama sekali!" gerutu adik

"seperti biasa. master selalu rewel kalau disuruh jalan~" kataku sambil memajukan bibirku

"kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak merasakannya." kata master sambil memutarkan kedua matanya

"sudah kalian berdua!" bentak daichou yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapan master

saat semua sudah duduk dengan rapih dan sudah tenang, daichou menghitung anggota mekakushi dan yang sudah hadir

"semua sudah lengkap?" kata daichou

"iya!" jawab semua anggota

"baiklah." daichou ikut-ikutan duduk disebelah kanannya Kano

Daichou menaikan kaki kanannya dan menenguknya keatas paha kirinya

"oi. Anggota ke 8. sini keluar." teriak daichou kearah kamar mary

seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun keluar dan berdiri didepan kita semua dengan mimik wajah yang sangat datar. dengan rambut pendek coklat muda dan mata yang berwarna coklat. Dia memakai rompi putih dengan tudung di atas kaos birunya

"ini Hibiya. anggota ke 8 mekakushi dan. kemampuan mata dia adalah _Eye focusing_." kata daichou

"yoroshiku." kata Hibiya

Setelah Daichou memperkenalkan Hibiya, Hibiya duduk disofa tepatnya disebelah sofa yang kami sedang duduki

"nah. sekarang anggota ke 9."

seorang yang mukanya familiar keluar dari kamar mary. dia berambut putih dengan kunciran kecil dibelakang kepalanya. dilehernya, dia memakai scarf seperti kerah yang dihiasi dua panah kuning menunjuk kebawah. Sisi kanan wajahnya memiliki dua lingkaran merah di atas pipinya, yang terhubung melalui garis tipis.

tunggu... sepertinya aku pernah melihat mukanya...

...

jangan jangan orang itu... Konoha?


	2. Please remember me, Konoha

Ini chapter 2! yey! /?

bingung mau nulis apa... jadi langsung aja!

(Kagepro bukan punya saya. Kagepro punya Jin (Shizen no teki-P) )

* * *

**Let Him Go, Ene**

"ini konoha. anggota ke 9. kem-"

daichou tidak sempat melanjutkan omongannya karena aku yang tiba tiba teriak

"KONOHA?!"

"oh. kau mengenalnya, Ene?" daichou menengok ke arah ku sambil tersenyum

"TI-TIDAK. K-KONOHA..." aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi

semua anggota mekakushi dan terdiam karena tidak mengerti keadaannya

"KONOHA... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. kau ingat siapa aku?" tanyaku.

Konoha hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"..."

"hei. hei. aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!" teriak master ke aku.

seketika keadaan menjadi sunyi...

"sudah tenang?" kata daichou ke aku

"Ene-chan ada apa?" kata Mary

"iya, Ene. Kami semua adalah temanmu, dan teman harus saling tolong menolong saat kesulitan" kata sang adik, momo.

"iya! Ene-chan~ itulah fungsinya teman" kata Seto

"...ng...tidak... aku... hanya... salah... orang..." aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku kepada mereka

"pfffft~" entah kenapa, saat keadaan sunyi, Kano malah tertawa

"KANO!" daichou memukul perutnya Kano "Ene.. maafkan Kano.." kata daichou

"ahahah- iya, tak apa~" kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal ini

keadaan masih saja sunyi... aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah! tadi pagi, Master baru saja merusakkan keyboardnya! ayo suruh dia jalan ke mall~"

"Ene!" kata master yang tiba tiba saja membentakku

"benarkah itu? nii-chan?" goda adik kepada master

"itu karena Ene yang tadi pagi ngerjain aku."

"jangan alasan~ ayo kita ke mall!" kata sang adik

"a-apa? keluar lagi?" kata mary sambil gemeteran

"tidak apa, Mary-chan! kan ada aku!" kata seto sambil mengangkat jempol kanannya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan menyengir(?)

"bagaimana kita beri tantangan ke master?" kataku

"tantangan apa?" kata adik

"kita tantang master membeli keyboard dan memesan pizza buat kita!"

"hahahaha! ide bagus, Ene!" kata sang adik

"a-apa?" kata master dengan kesalnya

"memesan pizza? boleh juga tuh~" kata Kano

"berarti hanya Shintaro-san yang ke luar saja, kan?" kata mary dengan leganya

"yap~"

"tapi.. sama kamu kan, Ene?" kata master

"eh? tidak dong~ aku akan pindah ke hp adik~ dan hpmu akan kukasih rekaman agar anggota mekakushi dan bisa mendengar suaramu~" kata ku sambil mengeluarkan lidahku

"pffft~ ide bagus, Ene!" kata Kano

kemudian master dipaksa oleh anggota lain untuk membeli keyboard dan pizza sendirian..

waktu berlalu sangat menyenangkan! Kano yang terus menerus tertawa, daichou yang selalu memukuli Kano, adik yang selalu menggoda master yang sedang berusaha menjalani tantangannya, Hibiya yang terdiam karena tidak tahu situasinya, Mary yang ngobrol dengan Seto dan membuat teh untuk kami, Konoha yang terus menerus makan barbeque

saat semua berlalu... waktunya istirahat! master membuka hpnya untuk menonton anime, Mary membaca buku, Hibiya dan Adik pergi ke makam temanya Hibiya, Daichou pergi entah kemana bersama Kano, Seto sedang berbicara pada binatang didekat jendela, aku pindah ke tv kamar Mary, disitu juga ada Konoha yang sedang makan

tiba tiba dari Headphoneku terdengar suara teriakan. suara teriakan itu samar-samar. memang sih tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku sempat mendengar kalo orang itu berteriak "Haruka" ... aku baru sadar, kalau yang teriak itu adalah... aku. aku yang sedang berlari menuju bukit untuk menyelamatkan diri

"HAR- KONOHA!" aku tidak tega mendengar suara teriakan Takane yang sampai terdengar di Headphoneku jadi aku putuskan untuk memanggil Konoha

Konoha nengok kearahku tanpa berkata apa apa dan berdiri di depan tv, persis di hadapanku

"Konoha... kumohon... ingat aku..."

"maaf. aku tidak tau siapa kau." katanya dengan singkat dan datar

"aku? aku Ene. dulu aku dikenal sebagai Takane. Aku teman masa kecilmu. kita membuka stand game shooting bersama. Kau membuat design karakter game yang mirip bahkan itu adalah aku." aku terpaksa berkata seperti itu. toh gak ada orang diruangan ini kecuali aku dan Konoha

"...Takane? ...maaf..."

"ahahah- sepertinya kau tidak ingat~ sudah jangan dipikirkan~!"

"..." Konoha berbalik 180 derajat bermaksud meninggalkan aku.

tapi saat ia berjalan, salah satu tangannya memegang kepalanya lalu jatuh.

"Takane ya... ugh..." Muka Konoha jadi pucat

"Konoha!"

"Takane... kalau menyebut nama itu... kepala ku..."

"KONOHAAAA SETO, MARY, MASTER, TOLONG KONOHA" teriakku sambil menggedor gedor kaca tv

"ADA APA?!" kata Seto yang baru saja datang bersama master dan Mary karena teriakan ku

"i-itu.. Konoha.." kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Konoha

Seto dan master menghampiri Konoha bermaksud untuk menolongnya

"...sudah. tak apa." Konoha berdiri lalu pergi begitu saja

Karena kebingungan, Seto, Mary, dan master menghampiriku

"Ene-chan ada masalah apa sama Konoha?" kata Seto

"aku kan sudah bilang! tidak ada apa apa~ tadi aku hanya bercerita masa laluku dengan Konoha~" kataku sambil mencari cari alasan

"ah.. apakah masa lalumu menyenangkan, Ene-chan?" kata Mary

"ya! sangat menyenangkan!"

"tak mungkin. orang sepertimu tak mungkin punya masa lalu yang menyenangkan." kata master dengan tatapan dan nada 'nyolot'nya

"sekali lagi kau berkata seprti itu, akan ku sebarkan foto memalukanmu dan foto hasil editanku!" tantangku sambil memulai membuka file file yang berisi foto foto itu

"hee? foto apa itu?" tanya Seto sambil menghampiriku

"ini semacam yao-" sebelum aku selesai berbicara, master berteriak dan membentakku

"ENE!"

"yao-? apakah itu yaoi?" kata Mary dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau

"pffttt~ ya... semacam itu lah~~" kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan melirik kearah master yang sepertinya sudah naik darah(?) akibat ulahku sejak pagi

kami ngobrol lamaaaa sekali~ ternyata sangat seru! apalagi bisa mengganggu master~

...tapi... aku masih penasaran sama Konoha...


End file.
